Untitled Smutfic
by i-heart-xanjen
Summary: Based on a conversation with Xanjen about a massive orgy with all of the Glee guys. It's basically porn-without-plot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**AN: Xanjen came up with this a while ago. I felt like I had to write it. SMUT.**

Artie Abrams looked around the room at the seven boys seated in a semicircle around him. To be honest, he was shocked that they had all showed up. Sure, Puck could be manipulative and forceful at times, but he had specifically said that this event was a matter of choice. Still, all seven of them had chosen to participate.

"Well, we may as well get a move on," Puck said, breaking the long silence. "Abrams, you know what to do."

Artie nodded and grabbed the video camera out of his backpack as the other boys downed the rest of their alcohol. They moved closer to the center of the room, tossing their empty glasses to the side.

"I want this one," Dave muttered, his voice slurred from the alcohol. He moved closer to Kurt and grabbed the other boy's shoulders possessively. Kurt shied away slightly, but remembered that he had signed up for this and there was no turning back now.

"Let's do this," Puck said, peeling his shirt off after a wink at Kurt. Artie fired up the video camera.

Kurt suddenly found himself surrounded by at least three other boys, Dave and Finn among them. He suspected that the other wasBlaine, though he couldn't see much. The one on his right (probably Finn) had one hand on Kurt's back and the other playing with his hair, while Dave had started sucking on his to be trying to take Kurt's clothes off.

Puck, on the other hand, had immediately gone for Jesse. He could screw Kurt any time he wanted. This was an opportunity for experimentation. The other boy had been oddly willing to join Puck and Kurt for the evening. In fact, he'd seemed almost anxious. That was clearer now as he and Puck fell back onto Kurt's bedroom floor, shirtless, making out with each other. Mike, who was the only one currently alone, wandered over to them timidly. Puck moved over to allow Mike access to him and Jesse, and Mike willingly joined them.

Kurt, who had been leery of this plan at first, was slowly warming up to the succeeded in taking all of his clothes off, so he was now naked, lying on the floor with three men on top of him. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly complaining. Dave and Finn had taken to kissing his neck, and he was now sure that he had a hickey on both sides of his lying directly on top of him, slowly grinding his hips against Kurt's own. Kurt moaned, arching his back.

Meanwhile, Puck and Jesse had become the second two boys to remove each other's clothing. Mike still had boxers on, but Puck was determined to change that. He leaned down and started undoing Mike's waistband with his teeth. Mike realized what Puck was doing and tried to help take off his underwear. Once he was completely naked, Puck slowly licked down Mike's swollen member. Mike moaned loudly and leaned forward into Puck's mouth. Puck started vigorously sucking him off. Jesse realized that Puck was working on Mike, so he spun around and went between Puck's legs. He'd never actually given a guy a blowjob before, but judging from the way Puck reacted, he figured he wasn't all that bad at it.

Blaine, who was now fully naked and straddling Kurt, was determined to make the smaller boy come at least twice that evening. He reached down and stroked Kurt's erection slowly. Kurt was breathing heavily now, eyes , his hand moving faster. Dave crawled on top of Kurt and kissed him roughly on the lips. Kurt moaned into his mouth asBlaine's hand moved faster and faster. Finn crawled away from the three of them and straddled Jesse from behind. Jesse twisted around so he was laying on top of Finn, but still able to reach Puck. Finn grabbed the bottle of lube and slowly started fingering Jesse. Finally, when he was sure that the other boy was ready, Finn entered him, making him squirm against the carpet.

Dave and Kurt were still making out on the floor whenBlainerealized that Dave was the only one not currently being serviced. He smirked and shifted around so his head was between Dave's legs. Dave moaned into Kurt's mouth asBlainedeep throated him while continuing to jerk Kurt off. Kurt gripped the carpet tightly, very close to orgasm. He tried to hold off until Dave was ready so they could finish at the same time, which proved to be easier than expected. It didn't take long for Dave to be screaming Kurt's name as he filledBlaine's mouth with semen. Kurt finished immediately after, tremors wracking his body.

Kurt sat up, panting, and noticed the group of boys across the room. He looked over atBlaineand grinned deviously. "What do you say we…join them?"

Blainereturned Kurt's expression. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

The two boys, followed soon after by Dave, crossed the floor, looking for places where they could join in. Kurt crawled around to where Jesse was, ducking down and softly stroking his swollen member. Jesse moaned against Puck and bucked his hips against Kurt's hand. Kurt smirked and licked Jesse's cock, swirling his tongue around the length of it. Blaine, wanting desperately to hear Kurt and Dave scream like that again, grabbed the bottle of lube from Finn and crossed over to where Kurt was, motioning for Dave to follow him. The larger boy did so fingering Kurt with the lube before slowly entering him. He called Dave over and motioned for him to lie on the ground. He twisted himself around so that his head was directly above Dave's crotch. Dave moaned quietly, realizing whatBlainewas about to up at him and started licking him all over. Dave to tease him while still servicing Kurt. "Quit teasing me and just do it," Dave again and took Dave in his mouth, sucking hard.

Mike was dangerously close to orgasm but still tried to hold out until everyone else was finished. Puck wasn't having any of that, though. He wanted to hear Mike scream like a woman for him. He sucked harder and faster on Mike's pulsing erection, Mike's hips moving in time with his mouth. Mike was whimpering and moaning so loud. Puck _loved_ the noises he was making. Finally, Mike couldn't hold back any longer, and he came hard into Puck's mouth, screaming the whole time. Puck followed soon after, filling Jesse's whole throat, and slipped away from the group to clean himself up. Jesse remained on the floor with the others. He had Finn coming at him from behind and Kurt sucking him off at the same time, so naturally he wasn't going to last long. Jesse figured it was only fair to wait until everyone else was done. He tried to think of anything other than Kurt's pretty, wet mouth all over his swollen cock_ …_

Blaine, still determined to make Kurt scream his name one last time that evening, reached around to grab Kurt's cock in his hands. Kurt moaned and moved his hips in time withBlaine's his movements on both Kurt and Dave, smirking against Dave's bare flesh as they both whimpered in response. Finn, hearing the noises Kurt was making, moaned and started grinding faster into Jesse. Jesse whimpered, moving his hips back and forth faster and faster. "I c-can't…," he muttered, about to come.

"On three," Finn said, panting. "One, two…"

"THREE!" Jesse shouted, fists clenched and body shaking. All five of them came violently at the same exact moment, screaming each other's names and eventually falling into a heap on the floor. The room was silent except for their heavy breathing, until Jesse spoke.

"That was amazing."

"Amazingly hot, you mean,"Blainecorrected, pulling himself into a sitting position.

Puck made his way over to the group of boys, handing each a towel and a small slip of paper. Mike crawled across the floor to sit with the group. Artie packed away the video camera.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Puck said with a smirk. "No pun intended."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up, facing his boyfriend.

"You'll each get a copy of the video via email if you want. The key to open the file is on that paper. Remember; never bring this up again, except to each other. You're free to go."

Artie watched in amazement as the boys cleaned themselves up and got dressed as if nothing had happened. He assumed that none of them, short of Puck and Kurt, would ever discuss this again. A few of them might get off on watching the tape, though…

"Abrams, you can leave, too," Puck said, pulling his jeans back on. He smirked again. "Unless you'd like to join us."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in Artie's direction, which Artie ignored. "No, thanks. I gotta get home. My mom's expecting me."

"Alright. See you later then?"

"Yeah. Bye."

And Artie went home as if nothing unusual had ever happened.

END


End file.
